Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Un nuevo curso ha comenzado en Hogwarts, y con él, nuevas historias. Vamos a sumergirnos en ellas y dejarnos abrazar por la magia que exudan las paredes del castillo y todos los habitantes que están o estuvieron en él en toda su historia. —Colección Copa de las Casas VI edición—
1. Polvo de cuerno de bicornio

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del minireto de septiembre para la Copa de las Casas 2017-2018, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Personajes:** Helena Ravenclaw y OC._

 _ **Objeto/material:** ingredientes de pociones._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 396._

* * *

 _ **Polvo de cuerno de bicornio**_

Las calles adoquinadas eran una tortura cuando se trataba de andar en carrozas tiradas por thestrals. Deberían, de hecho, considerar el permitir que las mujeres pudieran volar en escoba para evitar el bamboleo de un lado al otro y los sobresaltos de los pozos.

Helena soltó un suspiro hastiado después de golpearse la rodilla por enésima vez en aquel reducido espacio que no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro, mientras deseaba fervientemente que el viaje terminara de una vez, y mientras mataba el tiempo pensando en la cantidad de cosas que estaban mal en esa sociedad tan machista.

Cuando llegó al callejón Diagon y pudo aspirar aire limpio sonrió. El lugar era solamente una angosta callejuela con algunos puestos aquí y allá. La única tienda propiamente dicha se trataba de la de Ollivander, que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo establecida como para recordar la fecha exacta de su inauguración.

Pero Helena no estaba en ese lugar para comprar una nueva varita.

Necesitaba encontrar polvo de cuerno de bicornio para poder empezar el año escolar con todas las provisiones necesarias en pociones, y ese extremadamente raro y caro material era algo muy difícil de encontrar, así que ella debía recorrer el lugar hasta dar con alguien que lo tuviera.

Caminaba mirando los puestos en busca del dichoso material cuando chocó con alguien, y al fijarse en la susodicha persona con toda la intención de pedirle que se disculpara por ser tan descuidada, se encontró frente a alguien que hubiera preferido no ver.

—He de ser muy afortunado si tengo el placer de encontrarme con vos, mi lady —le dijo Nigel D'Aubigne, esbozando una sonrisa demasiado arrogante a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

—Más que placer diría infortunio, sire —respondió ella, aunque aceptando y devolviendo el gesto de saludo. Él sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Qué puede traer a una distinguida dama, sola, a este lugar?

—Busco polvo de cuerno de bicornio, para completar mis provisiones para el colegio. Sin embargo, no he tenido suerte.

—En ese caso permítame acompañarla, lady. Conozco un lugar donde venden tan preciado ingrediente, pero no es apto para damiselas —dijo Nigel. Helena pensó en negarse, pero algo en los ojos de su acompañante le informó que eso no sería discutible.

—No desearía que se sintiera feliz acompañándome —contestó, aunque tenía un amago de sonrisa al comenzar a caminar.

* * *

 _¡Volvió la Copa de las Casas! Y eso significa que Ceci volvió a las andadas mensuales. Y que si estaba saturada de cosas antes, ahora mucho más._

 _PERO, estoy muy feliz de volver a esto._

 _Y como solía hacer, les explicaré en qué consiste el minireto de este mes: elijo un personaje (en mi caso, Helena) y moderación me sortea un material u objeto (ingredientes de pociones) sobre los que tengo que escribir. Todo eso además debe ocurrir en el callejón Diagon (comprarse, decidirse mientras se pasea por el lugar, etc)._

 _Y esto fue lo que salió. En mi cabeza era más lindo, pero con la edición por el límite de palabras... bueno, perdió un poco de sentido xD._

 _Espero que les guste^^._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	2. La desesperación de Rowena

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del minireto de octubre para La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 337._

 _ **Palabra sorteada:** suspenso._

 _ **Editado:** había olvidado agradecer a **SilverDew37** por betear esta historia y hacer que sea mejor. ¡Gracias! _

* * *

**La desesperación de Rowena**

El otrora ordenado despacho de la mujer más sabia de Hogwarts se encontraba hecho un caos: pergaminos por el suelo, frascos con tinta derramándose y los cajones del escritorio con su contenido sobre las mesas le daban al recinto el aspecto de haber sido arrasado por un huracán.

Los cómodos sillones estaban volcados y la chimenea presentaba rastros de un reciente fuego que, no hacía demasiado tiempo atrás, todavía ardía en sus paredes; en la parte privada del lugar, donde se ubican los aposentos personales, es posible escuchar el movimiento frenético de la habitante principal de aquella torre.

Los pasos son rápidos, como si no quisiera que la descubrieran en esa tarea, y Helena, que ha ido para observar de cerca los resultados de su obra, esboza una fría y calculada sonrisa al escuchar los quejidos de su progenitora por no encontrar su posesión más preciada.

—Mi hermosa hija, ¿has visto mi diadema? —pregunta la fundadora cuando la ve, con sus ojos azules impregnados de un nerviosismo que no se permitiría mostrar con nadie más.

—No madre, la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de verla fue en la fiesta por Año Nuevo.

—Sí, sí. Evidentemente, fue ese el día en el que decidí usarla… y luego, la guardé.

Pero Rowena no era una mujer sabia sólo por sus grandes conocimientos, sino también por su capacidad para descifrar el lenguaje corporal de los que la rodeaban, y sospechaba que esa misteriosa desaparición de la joya, que supo mantenerla en **suspenso** hasta el día de su muerte, estaba estrechamente relacionada con la huida de Helena.

Por supuesto, nunca podría admitir que esa muchacha, su hija, a quien aún en sus suspiros finales es capaz de recordar corriendo por los pasillos de piedra del castillo entre sinceras risas, haya podido traicionarla de una forma tan vil.

Tampoco quiso aceptar que una tiara pudiese ser capaz de generar una brecha tan grande entre ellas, suficiente como para que no pudieran volverse a ver en su viaje después de la vida.

* * *

 _Ceci está que se cae del cansancio. Cuando pueda volver a tener tiempo libre, que será más o menos en diciembre, va a volver con notas largas y miles de disculpas._


	3. Jugar quidditch no es fácil

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del minireto de noviembre para La Copa de las Casas 2017-18, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Personaje:** Filius Flitwick._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 397 (creo)._

* * *

 **Jugar quidditch no es fácil**

—Vengo a presentarme a las pruebas de quidditch —dijo Filius Flitwick, siendo consciente de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en él. Como si estuviera loco por atreverse a participar.

A lo mejor sí que estaba algo chafado, pero ser un jugador profesional de este apasionado deporte era su sueño y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo. Aunque tuviese que hechizar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Claro que a los quince años cualquier cosa es posible, como bien ha demostrado la historia en el mundo. Sino que le pregunten al rarito de Tom Ryddle, que tiene un grupo de amigos de lo más tétricos y extraños. En los pasillos se rumorea que se dedican a cazar unicornios y beberse la sangre; algo que Filius no cree en absoluto, porque cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que cometer semejante acto de maldad acarrea una maldición de por vida, pero allá lo que crea el resto.

—No creo que puedas participar del equipo, pero como estoy seguro de que si te niego la oportunidad voy a tener encima a cualquiera de los profesores, adelante, demuéstrame que no eres capaz —dijo el capitán del equipo. Flitwick se imaginó metiéndole uno de esos palos que golpeaban las quaffles por un lugar poco ortodoxo del cuerpo. Por desgracia hacer eso conllevaría a perder a una pieza muy importante del equipo y además, buscar otro mastodonte descerebrado que quisiera tirar a los alumnos de sus escobas, en el campo o en cualquier otro lugar que eso pudiese ser posible.

Con toda la dignidad que sus cortas piernas le permitían, Filius cogió su escoba —convenientemente adaptada a su tamaño— y montó en ella. Inmediatamente el viento golpeó su rostro y la sensación de estar en un anuncio de poción alisadora para el cabello en Corazón de Bruja lo inundó, o sea, que fue como si los pájaros trinaran de fondo y un arcoiris le iluminara el rostro.

Y ahí empezó la venganza del gorila, o el desgraciado vengativo de las bludger, porque en cuanto se elevó apenas del suelo las pelotas lo bombardearon desde todos los ángulos posibles, haciéndole muy difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Aunque claro, no contaban con que más que huir Flitwick los hechizara y los cubriera del maleficio moco-murciélago y después se fuera al grito de:

—¡Algún día te quitaré el puesto de **bateador** , Finley!

* * *

 _No estoy completamente de que esto sea coherente, ni que sirva como parodia. Pero aquí está mi participación este mes. A último momento para variar. Ah sí, Finley es un personaje que me inventé porque necesitaba un antagonista, pero nada más._

 _Mi palabra este mes era bateador/ra._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	4. ¿Y mi dignidad? ¿Dónde está mi dignidad?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:**_ _este fic participa de La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Estoy utilizando la posibilidad de escribir 100 palabras más por haber participado en tres retos._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:**_ _500 (sin contar el título). ¡Viva a los extras de este año!_

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Severus Snape._

 **¿Y mi dignidad? ¿Dónde está mi dignidad?**

Camino haciendo eses por el pasillo sin estar completamente seguro de en dónde me encuentro, aunque no parecen las mazmorras y por unos momentos mi ceño se frunce en desconcierto pero después decido no preocuparme y en cambio sigo avanzando mientras me maldigo por idiota.

Estoy borracho, yo, que siempre me jacté de mi buena resistencia al alcohol… Ah, pero esto es culpa de Dumbledore, como casi todas las desgracias de mi vida.

Primero admitía como alumno a un licántropo, después juntaba a Lily con el imbécil de Potter y los reclutaba para la Orden del Fénix exponiéndola al peligro, seguidamente me manipula para cuidar en las sombras a Harry Potter… y más recientemente vuelve a meter a Lupin al castillo.

Y no crean que voy a olvidarme de mencionar que ahora tengo que preparar la poción matalobos todos los meses.

¡Viejo loco!

Esperen un minuto, que entre tanto discurso mental acabo de ver la entrada a las cocinas. Mmmm, a lo mejor un pedacito de pastel de chocolate pueda alegrarme la noche. Me acerco a trompicones y después de varios intentos le hago cosquillas a la pera correcta, lo que me habilita el paso.

Vaya, sí que impongo. Los elfos se quedan congelados en su lugar cuando entro, a excepción de uno con ojos verdes y varios pares de medias que me dice con voz chillona:

—¿Dobby lo puede ayudar en algo, profesor Snape? —« _Oh sí, reduce tu tono hasta que sea un susurro, que me explota la cabeza_ » pienso, pero no es eso lo que digo.

—Vengo por un trozo de pastel de chocolate, por favor —respondo.

La verdad es que de pronto ya no me apetece comer, porque acabo de ver las cosas de cabeza y eso nunca es buena señal si hablamos de tener una botella de whisky de fuego y varias copas de vino de elfo en la sangre y en el estómago, pero tampoco me quedan fuerzas para arrastrar mi patético trasero hasta afuera.

Estoy esperando que Dobby me entregue el postre cuando una voz que conozco bien y que odio aún más me dice:

—El chocolate es bueno para contrarrestar el efecto de los dementores.

¿¡Es que Merlin es tan retorcido que no puede dejarme en paz!?

—Siempre es un disgusto cruzarme contigo, Lupin. No te imaginas mi alegría —digo, componiendo mi mejor expresión de asco.

A lo mejor no me sale tan bien como quiero, porque el lobito se ríe de mi expresión.

—Parece que estás constipado, Severus —dice. Yo gruño.

—Vete al infierno, y asegúrate de… —No llego a terminar la frase, porque una arcada me interrumpe.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Snape?

De verdad intento evitar lo que viene a continuación, pero no tengo la capacidad suficiente para hacerlo. Una nueva arcada me azota y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa termino vomitando mi contenido estomacal en los zapatos del merodeador.

Pasada la tormenta levanto la mirada y, cuando miro la cara de Lupin rompo en una carcajada.

—Parece que estás constipado —digo.

 _Este mes la consigna era escribir sobre un personaje que, estando borracho o con resaca, debía hacer determinada cosa sorteada por moderación. Había muchas situaciones interesantes... pero me toco vomitar en los zapatos de un profesor. Así que deben ubicarse en el tercer libro de la saga._

 _Nos veremos pronto._


	5. ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, lindura!

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el minireto de enero de la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 396._

 _ **Personaje:** Blaise Zabini._

* * *

 _ **¡Eres el amor de mi vida, lindura!**_

—Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí… —La mujer lo miró sin comprender. Claro, a lo mejor tener la voz pastosa por el alcohol tenía algo que ver con el tema. La otra opción es que simplemente no tuviese idea de qué demonios hacía un alumno de Slytherin en esa zona.—. ¡Que para el amor no hay edad, preciosa! Así que espero que puedas entender la inmensidad de mis sentimientos por ti.

—Señor…

—Blaise Zabini, para servirte. También puedes decirme príncipe de la Toscana o "Papichulo", como prefieras —respondió el chico, recostándose contra la pared con un gesto que intentaba ser seductor.

—Bien, entonces señor Zabini no entiendo qué hace aquí… —dijo la mujer, completamente desconcertada— pero creo que está usted equivocado.

—Para nada querida, es que me han llegado rumores de que eres una persona muy agradable y ahora también puedo comprobar que a eso se le suma tu impresionante atractivo. ¿Es cierto que eres cantante? Me convertiría en el hombre más feliz al escuchar de tu dulce voz una melodía dirigida a mí.

La Dama Gorda se sonrojó al escuchar semejante halago y después de esbozar una tímida sonrisa abrió la boca para intentar cantar. Sin embargo fue interrumpida cuando alguien quiso salir de la Torre.

—¿Quién se atreve a impedir el canto a mi bello amor?

—¿Zabini? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Ginny Weasley. El moreno le responde lo más tranquilo.

—Estoy conociendo al amor de mi vida. —Ginny mira al cuadro, la Dama Gorda a su vez parece completamente rendida al encanto viperino—. Por cierto preciosa, ese vestido rosa te sienta muy bien. Favorece tu tono natural de piel, ya me entiendes.

La pelirroja abre los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar semejantes palabras y casi se ahoga con la saliva cuando intenta no reírse de las palabras del chico. Por el amor a Merlín, Blaise estaba borracho como una cuba y además ligaba con un cuadro. Lo que daría por tener una cámara fotográfica en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, decidió apiadarse del chico y llevarlo de regreso a las mazmorras. Poniéndose al lado de Zabini le dijo:

—¿Qué tal si te despides de tu amor y me acompañas al Gran Salón? Muero de hambre.

No esperó respuesta y echó a andar.

Sintió unos pasos apresurados y seguidamente la voz del chico gritarle al cuadro:

—¡Eres el amor de mi vida, lindura! ¡Nunca te olvidaré!

* * *

 _Seguimos en el tema de borracheras y resacas... Hay que admitir que permite escribir cosas de lo más divertidas. Aprovechando un poco mi tiempo "libre" pues aquí estoy._

 _Esta vez Blaise tenía que ligar con un cuadro. Y como alguien que tiene mucho amor por Blaise en específico esto me pareció muy divertido. No sé, él siempre ha tenido algo de bufón en mi mente._

 _Ahora sí, hasta el mes que viene._


	6. Visitando el zoo

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Personaje elegido:** Luna Lovegood._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 391_

* * *

 ** _Visitando el zoo_**

Definitivamente se encontraba fascinada con todo lo que los muggles podían ofrecer para el entretenimiento sin ninguna necesidad de magia. Esa era la mejor manera de pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Visitar un parque de atracciones. Era tan divertido que había subido a la montaña rusa tres veces y llevaba unas dos vueltas en la gran rueda gigante.

Su felicidad era palpable, tanto que seguramente Rolf podía notarlo en sus ojos brillantes y su gran sonrisa.

Aunque de él no podía decirse exactamente lo mismo, ya que más bien tenía un aspecto algo verdoso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Luna, colocándose frente a su acompañante para verlo mejor.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ella no le creyó una palabra, por lo que sonrió divertida.

—Creo que es muy dulce que quieras impresionarme, pero no vas a conseguirlo si te desmayas del susto por un juego muggle —le dijo. Rolf abrió graciosamente los ojos—. Tal vez podríamos ir a un sitio fresco, el que elijas, en donde el calor agobiante no sea molesto.

Él pareció buscar un lugar adecuado por unos breves instantes, y al final respondió.

—Vayamos al zoológico —dice Rolf, mientras estira el brazo para sujetarle la mano.

Es la primera vez que él tiene un gesto como ese, y Luna, que nunca fue vergonzosa, siente un latigazo de nervios antes de tomarle la mano y empezar a caminar juntos. Llevan varios meses citándose, pero ella siempre creyó que él no tenía un interés romántico y que todo es porque comparten la misma pasión. Magizoología.

Sin embargo, ella no está dispuesta a perder el tiempo pensando, en vez de disfrutar del momento. Así que juntos se dirigen al nuevo destino y una vez que pagan la entrada comienzan a recorrerlo.

La mayoría de los animales no suponen una gran emoción, considerando la cantidad de criaturas que hay en la parte mágica del Reino Unido. Pero hubo uno que sí consiguió llamarles la atención.

—¿Es ese un Erumpent? —preguntó Luna. Rolf esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—No, es un rinoceronte. —Ella fijó su mirada en él, y Rolf no pudo evitar sonrojarse por unos segundos—. Ah, es muy parecido pero su cuerno no explota. Además de ser considerablemente más pequeño.

—Espero poder ver uno en libertad algún día —dijo ella.

—En ese caso, te llevaré a África una vez que terminemos de estudiar —respondió él.

* * *

 _No estoy segura de que sea buena idea presentar esto, pero es lo que salió._

 _¡Nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Y otra vez digo presente en la Copa de las Casas._

 _Saludos, Ceci._


	7. Tarde o temprano

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de las Casas 2018-19, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Personaje sorteado:** Myrtle Warren._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 398._

* * *

 **Tarde o temprano**

—Esas gafas que lleva puestas son horrendas.

—¿Y que me dicen de ese peinado? En mi opinión sólo sirve para remarcar aún más sus múltiples defectos faciales.

—Definitivamente tienes razón Olive, como siempre.

Los ojos de Myrtle se llenan de lágrimas al escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros. Se trata siempre de la misma historia, ellos la critican y se burlan, mientras que ella sale corriendo y se encierra a llorar en el baño.

Mientras se mira en el espejo observando sus ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz goteando, no puede evitar darles la razón.

…

…

…

Halloween llega más rápido que de costumbre.

Sus compañeras de habitación se han ido hace un rato, perfectamente vestidas para el baile que el director Dippet ha organizado, por lo que Myrtle por fin se encuentra a solas con la tranquilidad necesaria para alistarse.

Elige un vestido de corte princesa de color azul pálido, para seguidamente con paciencia y ayuda de encantamientos y pociones hacerse un peinado de bucles hacia un costado. Ya lista sale rumbo al Gran Comedor.

…

…

…

La fiesta se desarrolla en relativa calma, la mayoría de los alumnos baila, muchos otros abusan un poco del consumo de ponche y los que restan están perdidos por los pasillos y las aulas en desuso.

Myrtle no pertenece a ningún grupo de esos. Ella está en el salón, sí, pero no ha bailado casi nada y el ponche no lo probó. Y sin embargo tiene la sensación de que alguien la está mirando.

Sus ojos en cambio detectan a Olive Hornby, que viene caminando hacia ella, seguramente con la intención de burlarse.

Myrtle esboza una sonrisa algo malvada cuando su eterna verdugo parece haberse quedado muda al alcanzarla.

—Vaya, Olive, ¿el kneazle te ha comido la lengua? —Aquellas personas cercanas a ellas voltearon a mirarlas. La sensación de una mirada en su nuca se incrementó—. Mira ese peinado, ¿una de las lechuzas quiso usar tu cabeza como nido?

Para satisfacción de Myrtle, los ojos azules a su frente se llenan de lágrimas y Olive sale corriendo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Satisfecha, decide irse. En el camino choca levemente con un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones, quien le sonríe.

—Te he observado —dice él. Ella siente que no es la única vez que van a verse.

Tarde o temprano todo cobrará sentido.

* * *

 _Bueno, y aquí la participación del mes. Esta vez el reto consistía en cambiar una o dos cualidades de la personalidad de un personaje, así de repente. Me tocó Myrtle (después de pedir otro sorteo) y traté de hacer lo mejor que pude. No sé si estará bien, pero espero que sí. Por si no se nota, lo que se supone que he cambiado es su actitud tan... llorona xD. A ver, me refiero a que en vez de salir corriendo a llorar frente a las palabras o situaciones hirientes, vaya y haga algo para invertir papeles._

 _Un par de aclaraciones: la historia en sí está ambientada en 1942, en Halloween. Se supone que la Cámara de los Secretos comienza a abrirse durante ese curso (ya que la muerte de Myrtle se da en junio de 1943), así que el baile era para "distraer a los estudiantes de los fatales sucesos". Que lo había agregado pero me pasaba del límite de palabras. Segunda cosita: el chico del final... ¿Adivinan? ¡Sí, es Tom Ryddle! No sé, fue una idea que surgió en el momento de escribir el relato. Más o menos como si, por alguna razón, Myrtle hubiese llamado la atención de Tom, y este decidiera averiguar sobre ella, para terminar descubriendo que es hija de muggles y así tomar la decisión de matarla con el basilisco. Pero esto es cosa mía, el canon no va tanto por ese lado._

 _Y con esto me voy, que debería dormir xD._

 _Saludos, Ceci._


	8. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del reto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 599._

 _ **Petición:** Vikron. Puede ser un baile, un beso, un WI?... No importa mucho. Con verlos juntos, basta. Como comentario, me gusta el romance cursi y el drama, pero no es obligatorio. La autora es Kisshu._

 _Agradecimiento especial a **Irati335** por betear la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _¡Espero que te guste, Kisshu!_**

* * *

 _ **Reencuentro**_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve frente a ti, que los nervios por nuestro cercano encuentro hacen que mi interior se transforme en una montaña rusa de emociones.

La alegría por tener la oportunidad de volver a hablarte, el alivio por saber que a pesar de la guerra y los años tú te encuentras bien, el temor a ver el rechazo en tu mirada… y por encima de todo, los nervios, esos viejos conocidos cuando se trata de ti, que me convierten en una especie de oso, volviéndome torpe con las palabras y los movimientos.

Respiro profundo tratando de controlarme cuando diviso a lo lejos tu cabello rojo, lo que te hace tan fácil de identificar. Cierro los ojos un momento cuando tú me miras a través de la ventana de la cafetería al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro; aún los tengo cerrados cuando la campanilla del lugar suena indicando que la puerta se abrió.

Soy capaz de identificar tus pasos, aunque esta vez se notan más pesados que cuando todavía éramos dos adolescentes, y finalmente escucho la manera en la que arrastras la silla y te sientas en ella, provocando que toda la mesa tiemble cuando intentas acomodarte en un espacio tan reducido.

Me atrevo a mirarte ahora.

La pureza de tus ojos azules sigue intacta aunque puedo observar que ya no tienes la ilusión de un niño en tu mirada, no sólo has crecido de tamaño, también maduraste con las batallas que tuviste que pelear.

Cambiaste con los años, Ronald Weasley, aunque tu esencia siga siendo la misma.

¿Yo? Yo sigo siendo exactamente el mismo grandullón amante del quidditch y buen buscador.

Únicamente me convertí en un autómata durante todo un año, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que algo malo te pudiese ocurrir.

Porque sin ti estaría muerto en vida, Ron.

Tal vez sí haya cambiado después de todo, porque daría todo lo que soy para poder verte sonreír otra vez. Para retroceder el tiempo y darte la posibilidad de tener una nueva oportunidad de salvar a todos los que amas, y poder de esa manera sentir que pude ser útil para ti.

He dejado de lado el egoísmo propio por ti, y sólo por ti.

—Es bueno volverrrr a verrrrte —digo al fin, sintiendo las palabras agolparse en mi lengua.

—También es bueno volver a verte, Viktor —respondes.

El silencio vuelve a rodearnos como un viejo amigo que nos transmite nuestros pensamientos sin hablar. Ambos seguimos mirándonos fijamente, como si quisiéramos grabar en nuestra retina está reunión.

—Estas mesas son muy incómodas —murmuras, y te levantas. Yo hago lo mismo. Salimos del local y comenzamos a caminar.

Hay mucha gente en las calles, así que vamos prácticamente pegados al andar. Nuestras manos se rozan a cada paso y, al hacerlo, un cosquilleo me recorre como solía suceder antes, cuando utilizábamos cualquier excusa para rozarnos en el tiempo que visité Hogwarts.

Me sorprendo cuando al pasar por el costado de un callejón me empujas contra él, pero la sorpresa desaparece cuando tus labios se adueñan de los míos en un beso que además de cariño, demuestra añoranza.

 _«Te amo, Ronald»_.

Alcanzo a pensar antes de sentir un intenso ardor en la espalda y perder la fuerza de mis extremidades. Puedo notar el pánico en tu mirada al darte cuenta de lo que sucede y noto que te rindes sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo trato de sonreír, porque no importa lo que me pase, pude besarte una última vez.

Porque mientras estés aquí, todo estará bien.

* * *

 _Espero de todo corazón que Kisshu haya disfrutado de leer esto. Y que no quiera matarme. xD_

 _Por lo demás, este es mi granito de arena con los retos de la Copa. Nunca en mi vida he escrito sobre Viktor Krum. Y no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que simplemente escribí las palabras que salieron y todo se formó solo. A mí en lo personal me gustó el resultado, más de lo que esperaba o de otras ideas que después descarté._

 _Un besote y hasta la próxima._


	9. Enemigas

**Disclaimer:** _personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 **Nota:** _este fic participa del reto de febrero para La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Relación:** _Enemistad._

 **Personaje elegido:** _Laverne de Montmorency. (Con la participación de Marissa Whitcomb, un bonito OC que ya ha compartido escenario con Laverne)._

 **Cantidad de palabras:** _395._

* * *

 **Enemigas**

* * *

—Nunca me has simpatizado Marissa, y puedo asegurarte que es algo que te ganaste a pulso —dice Laverne, caminando en círculos alrededor de la otra mujer—, haciéndome miserable desde pequeña con tus palabras, robándote mis logros, menospreciándome en público. ¿Recuerdas el baile en la corte de la reina Victoria? ¡Teníamos solo dieciséis años! Estaba tan emocionada ese día… pero tú tenías que arruinarlo pisándome el vestido en las escaleras.

Laverne mira a Marissa en ese punto, dejando de dar vueltas para quedar parada frente a su enemiga. Sus ojos tienen una expresión de sereno odio, y eso hace que la otra mujer sienta verdadero miedo de encontrarse indefensa.

—Fue un accidente, y-yo n-no quería provocar nada —responde Marissa, con las palabras enredándose en su lengua.

—Imagino que también fue un accidente lo de aquel maquillaje encantado en el colegio. O los caramelos envenenados de la Navidad en tercer año.

—¡Éramos unas niñas, no sabía lo que hacía! —grita, desesperada.

—Te equivocas Marissa, siempre lo supiste. Tu único fallo es, hasta el día de hoy, que no entiendes que cada ataque solo me ha servido para fortalecerme, cada afronta me hizo ir planeando este día. Acción y reacción, Marissa.

Es cierto, Laverne de Montmorency tiene toda su vida dedicada a su plan. Un plan que comenzó con la enemistad que desde pequeña comparte con Marissa Whitcomb y que no hizo más que acrecentarse con el paso de los años. Un plan que ahora llega a su punto cúlmine.

—El día que ingresé a tu casa creí que pondrías más resistencia, pero te encontrabas tan sorprendida de verme… Estoy segura de que al igual que muchos de nuestros compañeros, creíste que estaba muerta o desaparecida. Pero en realidad, estaba perfeccionando mis conocimientos.

—¿Qué hiciste con Henry? —pregunta Marissa.

—Oh, él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, sabes que no podría hacerle daño.

—Laverne, te lo ruego, déjame ir. Prometo no acudir con ninguna autoridad, ni hacer nada en tu contra.

—Por supuesto que te irás, Marissa querida.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh sí. —Laverne esboza una sonrisa que Marissa no le ha visto nunca, y después apunta hacia las cuerdas que la mantienen prisionera—. Relashio.

Marissa exhala con alivio, masajeándose las doloridas muñecas, por lo que no alcanza a ver el momento exacto en el que la otra mujer le apunta con la varita y dice:

—Imperio.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero aquí estoy. Esta es mi pequeña participación este mes... después de varios meses. xD_

 _Unas aclaraciones primero:_

 _1- Después de pedir sorteo nuevamente me dieron enemistad, y para asegurarme de que lo que quería escribir —de hecho he querido escribir esto desde hace muuucho— fuera válido, busqué la definición de esa relación. Ahí les va:_

«La **enemistad** es la relación contraria a la amistad. Consiste en una aversión, no necesariamente mutua, aunque sí frecuentemente, entre varias personas».

 _Y unas cositas más que pueden encontrar en Wikipedia. xD_

 _2- Esta historia tiene origen en mi anterior historia llamada **Amortentia** —a esa pueden encontrarla en mi perfil—, quien curiosamente también nació para la Copa pero del año 2016-17. Tal vez por eso no entiendan quién demonios es Henry. No se preocupen. _

_3- Una vez alguien me dijo que Laverne tenía nombre de la realeza, y aunque no esté directamente relacionada, ese fue mi principal motivo para incluirla en un baile de la corte de la reina. Por ese entonces ya estaba el Estatuto del Secreto, pero igual podían codearse con muggles sin que éstos sospecharan._

 _4- Sí, la reina Victoria es contemporánea de esta bruja. De hecho es cuatro añitos mayor._

 _Y creo que más nada. Espero que esté todo en orden, y que esto cumpla con todos los requisitos._

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Ceci._


End file.
